ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Franconia
Consisting of the old lands of the Franks, Franconia covers almost the whole of Western Europe as well as the Danish lands. Franconia is a sleeping giant to be unleashed — the only reason why this has not happened is because of the political divisions that have caused the Frankish "Holy Roman Empire" to break up following the death of Charles the Fat five decades ago. Despite its somewhat smaller geographical size if compared to the Middle East or China, Franconia has a very high population density, due to the lack of space. This has resulted in a fair deal of conflict dating back from Roman days, and it is not likely to die out any time soon, especially given that some of the many regions in the interior can be easily conquered and they know it. However, the Christian factions who call this part of Europe home can be well assured that they have a an ample body of manpower, represented by 4 supply centres, to be called upon when the time is right for them to conquer the world — or to guard their demesnes from being overrun by their foes. Because it has no threats to its western frontiers, it is said that France has a good start, especially in the early-era Rise of Chivalry CtW. In the ''Renovatio Europam'' CtW however, England is depicted as having interests in France's western regions, so things get a whole lot more difficult as a result. Resource count file:rare.png link=Atlas/Franconia#Tyrol|Copper link=Atlas/Franconia#Holstein|Cattle link=Atlas/Franconia#Lorraine|Iron ore link=Atlas/Franconia#Seine Basin|Granite link=Atlas/Franconia#Bavaria|Dye link=Atlas/Franconia#Vreizh|Salt link=Atlas/Franconia#Provence|Wine link=Atlas/Franconia#Swabia|Wine Supply: Helvetia; Lorraine; Nordmark and Upper Saxony; Sjaelland; Vlaanderen x 5 Notes *Unification bonus: 150Total wealth: 75; average territorial wealth: 3 *Notable resources: Wine Although Franconia as a region contains the highest number of supply centres and rare resources in all Europe, getting to them can prove to be a bit of a hassle: while most of the supply centres of Franconia are concentrated in the north amidst Germany and the Low Countries, the most siginificant supply patches — iron ore, copper, granite and wine are located mostly in France and southern Germany. So this could really prove to be quite a dilemma. It could be best said that in this case, Burgundy may have the best startup: it is located close to two supply centres, and it is not too far away from the rare resources resident in France and northern Italy. The best bet for Denmark and the Holy Roman Empire might be to make peace with France as soon as possible and to expand north and east, where there is plenty of land for the taking. Most of the rare resources of Franconia are rather common and found elsewhere throughout the campaign map. The region specialises in the production of wine, given the territories of Provence and Swabia. Jutland The seat of the Kingdom of Denmark, Jutland is the most populated and prosperous of the Norse lands thanks to its strategic location at the maritime roads between Norway and Gotland. Nordmark and Upper Saxony Consisting of the easternmost point of the Holy Roman Empire, the Nordmark is a recent heavily wooded and swampy addition to Imperial possessions. Its heavy military presence and vicinity to Wendish peoples makes it a perfect proving ground for any king planning an expedition with conquest in mind. The Oster Sound, a body of water, connects Nordmark and Upper Saxony to Sjaelland to the north. Holstein The melancholic moors of this rugged, salt-ridden land have proven to be one of the best places to raise cattle in Europe. *Strategic resource: Cattle Normandie The Normans are the sons of Frenchified Norsemen. Although they speak French and have adopted French customs as well as French Catholicism, they are still vikings at heart, being merciless warriors, adept craftsmen and enterprising traders. The relative wealth and prosperity of this region is a testament to their success thus far — for even as a subject of a foreign king, blood still stays true. It is unsurprising thus that the Normans have also begun making their presence felt in West Anglia, which is just a stone's throw away across the sea to the north. Vreizh Founded by refugees from the Saxon invasions of Britannia, Vreizh, also known as the Duchy of Bretagne, is a windswept spur of rock jutting into the Bay of Biscay. Vreizh is also a vital marine crossroads, granting access to the southern half of England (via Kernow ha Dewnes and West Anglia), Guyenne to the far south of the Bay of Biscay. as well as Navarre in Spain. Sjaelland This island in the Baltic Sea connects the two halves of the Norse world together, and is a logical stepping stone between the two sides of the Baltic at Gotland and Pomerania. The many Norse tribes who have settled on Sjaelland are also a potential source of recruits for any viking expeditions here and abroad. Vrieslan Called "Frisia" by others, the duchy of Vrieslan consists of a series of city-states who are often in competition at war with one another, marked by their pride and bellicosity. It is such traits which have helped them survive in their struggle against the vikings thus far. Vrieslan also has a port which allows visits from the European Mainland to East Anglia in Britain. Lower Saxony One of the most heavily populated regions of the German lands, Saxony has served as the Imperial capital of the Holy Roman Emperors, and may perceivably continue to do so for some time in the future. :Note:— This is the capital of the Holy Roman Empire faction in Rise of Chivalry. Lorraine Formerly Lotharingia, a land created with the Treaty of Verdun in the 9th century, Lorraine is a heavily forested and hilly area thanks to the existence of the Ardennes foothills, a part of the Vosges range. The hills of Lorraine are also known for their higher supply of iron ore, which may be vital for your war efforts. Loire Valley The bloody history of this region, dominated by the mighty Loire river on its way to the Atlantic, has made it the haunt of bandits — but that doesn't stop the interest of kings in their potential as a fighting force. The Loire Valley is connected by the Bay of Biscay to Vreizh to the north and Navarre to the south. *Bonus card: Bandits Transjurania The highlands of Transjurania make it a natural stronghold for its lords, the kings of Burgundy. Vlaanderen Sandwiched between Vrieslan and Normandy, the duchy of Vlaanderen has the potential to become a major trading hub, given its access to many parts of Europe. Because of this, Vlaanderen has a good port which allows access to West Anglia and East Anglia regions in Britain. Seine Basin The capital of France, Paris, is situated on an island in the midst of the great river Seine. Bavaria Tucked away in southeastern Germany and bordering the regions of Tyrol and Carinthia is Bavaria. A land of rolling hills and breathtaking mountains, the duchy has long formed an integral part of the Empire. Swabia Formerly the homeland of many of the German tribes which have colonised almost the whole of Europe, this territory is now a march of the duchy of Bavaria. Helvetia This small plateau in the Alpine mountains is surprisingly filled with many fertile valleys. Guyenne This mountainous area also includes the Pyrenees, a formidable chain of mountains separating France from Spain. Like all mountain folk, the people here are well-known for being resolute fighters who do not take well to outsiders having an interest in their affairs. Carinthia Formerly a Slavic principality assimilated into the Empire, the region of Carinthia allows access for the Germans into the the lands of the Magyars and the Slavs, east and beyond. Strategically located near the northern reaches of the Danube, Carinthia has every bit of potential to become a major powerhouse for whoever controls it. :Note:— This is the capital of the Holy Roman Empire faction in Renovatio Europam. Tyrol This mountainous region is known for the quality and quantity of its copper mines, and has done so ever since time immemorial. Provence This beautiful and pleasant land tucked between France and Italy is some of the most vibrant and cosmopolitan areas of the Frankish world, and is also a strategic crossroads, through its links to Corsica to the south, the Italian peninsula via Liguria to the east, and into the mountain hinterlands of the Alps in the north. Category:CtW Category:Atlas